fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Malabu (God Genesis)
|-|Malabu= |-|Void= Summary (WIP) Void is one of the 3 true primordials that existed before creation. Void represents nonexistence and nothingness. It's assumed when things get erased they are gone completely. That's not true, all things erased are sent to her realm called Coldharbour. Coldharbour is infinitely greater than the size of infintely sized dimensions. Realities, concepts and beings are all sent there. Things float around in Coldharbour when they are sent there. In truth, if someone want's to bring something back from existence, they cannot do so without approval from Void. Coldharbour is outside of all that is, and is infinite in size. Void determines if a certain thing will be brought back or not. In most cases she allows 99.99% of things back into reality as she does not care. Only things she does not return are transcendent beings such as Ignia. Void keeps them, forever. Void does not always remain in Coldharbour, like other transcendents, she needs to find a way to keep herself entertained. She does not interfere with creation at all. She watches it all like a story. Her true self, known as Malabu is one of One's minds. Who helps write the plot. Apperance See picture Personality (WIP) Void is seen as emptiness. She is not affected by emotions at all. However this is not entirely true. She holds conversations with transcendent beings that are trapped in Coldharbour all the time. However, to lower dimensional beings she appears as completely devoid of feeling and emotion. This is only seems true as she does not consider reality relevant at all. She shows her personality among transcendent beings only, as only those feel real to her. In fact Void is very lonely. Which is why she never wants to return Transcendent beings that enter Coldharbour. She is not fond of fighting which is why she does not associate with Alice and Chaos much. To her if you are bound by dimensions you are naught but a story. Like a person reading a book. So she holds no emotional attachments to them. Transcendents are like writers or at the very least actual people. Like a human to a fictional character. Only then when you get out of the book do you become something she is worth speaking too. Void is seen as obsessive when it comes to transcendents. Some beg to be returned from her realm, but she denies their requests. They become "Her's". In her eye's if you get erased, she owns you. Her realm her rules. Despite this, she is not really mean. She allows transcendents to do whatever they want in her realm, except leave. Even if that may be visiting the other realities inside or creating one inside Coldharbour. Regardless, they just can't leave. Void is also sexually crazed. She often get's sexual with the transcendents that get erased in her realm. However, void is only an idea, or manifestation of her. Her true self Malabu is vastly different. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | High 1-A Name: Malabu, Void Origin: God Genesis Gender: Female Age: Inapplicable Classification: Author Embodiment, True Primordial Abilities Malabu's Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plot Manipulation, Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Dimensionless Existence (Type 3), Acausality (Type 5), Existence Erasure, Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Instinctive Reaction, Godlike Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Astral Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Flight, Power Bestowal, Power Nullification, Power Absorption, Power Mimicry, Portal Creation, Illusion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Creation, Destruction, Paralysis Inducement, Status Effect Inducement, Magma Manipulation, Aura, Regeneration (True Godly), Immortality (Type 10), Light Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Type 3, author embodiment), Large Size (Type 11, however whatever she wants it to be), Death Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Cosmic Awareness, Clairvoyance, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Astral Projection, Resurrection, Weapon Mastery, Weapon Manipulation, Summoning, Weather Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Danmaku, Duplication, Adaptation, Reactive Evolution, Reactive Power Level, Rage Power, Curse Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Extrasensory Perception, Enhanced Senses, Transmutation, Corruption, Accelerated Development, Acid Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Age Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Avatar Creation, Berserk Mode, Black Hole Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Body Control, Bone Manipulation, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Chaos Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Density Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Durability Negation, Explosion Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Fusionism, Healing, Heat Manipulation, Cold Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Homing Attack, Indomitable Will, Information Manipulation, Insect Manipulation, Invisibility, Invulnerability, Kinetic Energy Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Transformation, Shapeshifting, Transduality, Time Travel, Thread Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Telepathy, Sound Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Sealing, Radiation Manipulation, Purification, Probability Manipulation, Precognition, Possession, Poison Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Petrification, Perception Manipulation, BFR |-|Void's Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Light Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Power Nullification (Void can completely nullify the abilities of others to whatever extent she wants), Power Absorption (She is capable of absorbing anything and adding it to her power), Accelerated Development, Reality Warping (Reality is just an aspect of her will. Thus she can freely manipulate it to whatever extent she wants), Mind Manipulation (Beings themselves are aspects of her will, she can freely manipulate the mental state of others), Teleportation (She can teleport wherever she wants even outside reality itself), Telekinesis, Telepathy (She can speak to whatever being she wants telepathically), Curse Manipulation (Void can give curses to any being with whatever effect she sees fit), Animal Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (As reality is an aspect of her will she can manipulate it all elements to no limit), Time Manipulation (Time being an aspect of her will, she can manipulate it in all forms. She can even stop a higher dimensional beings "Time"), Soul Manipulation (Void has complete control over souls), Flight, Creation (She can create anything she wants with no effort no matter the extremity), Existence Erasure (Void can erase beings, universes, multiverses, higher dimesions, dimensionless beings, concepts and consciousness out of existence), Acausality (Type 5), Immortality (Types 3 and 10), Regeneration (True-Godly), Information Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Durability Negation, Space-Time Manipulation, Summoning, Cosmic Awareness, Reality Seperation, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Dimensionless Existence (Type 3) Attack Potency: Unknown ('''Malabu exists as an Author, and acts as one of One's other minds. She can manifest in the Author Domain, which stands independent to totality existing as "unreachable". The Realm itself is completely transcendent to all things including True Primordials. Due to being an Author, all things are technically not even real to her, which includes her manifestation as Void, which stands above all transcendent beings and the hierarchical ladder of transcendents and primordials. Like One, she is capable of making the impossible possible, and possible impossible. Capable of manipulating the entire story, which includes infinite upon infinite of stories. The idea of something trying to fight a being of her position can only be described as one thing, complete and utter nonsense) | '''High Outerverse level (Void exists as one of the big three true primordials. Completely transcending the hierarchy of transcendent beings entirely which Ignia and Remia are a part of) Speed: Unknown | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Unknown | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Unknown | High Outerversal Durability: Unknown | High Outerverse level Stamina: Irrelevant | Irrelevant Range: Irrelevant | High Outerversal Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Omniscience | Nigh Omniscience Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: All is Written: Malabu due to her state as an author can do anything she wills. Such like how a writer is able to make anything happen within their story. Malabu represents this, and her power is not limited to any known system. As being an Author is her state of existence. She is able to do things such as: * Lift something that cant be lifted * Divide infinity * Create something more powerful than herself * Permanently kill herself and bringer herself back from being killed. * Create beings transcendent to other hierarchies to no end Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Goddesses Category:Gods Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Characters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Biology Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Probability Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Vector Users Category:Plot Users Category:Information Users Category:Creation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Combat Gods Category:Sand Users Category:Acid Users Category:Fate Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Memory Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Purification Users Category:Size Users Category:Thread Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Sound Users Category:Soul Users Category:Chain Users Category:Transdual Characters Category:Time Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Void Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Avatar Users Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Plasma Users Category:Insect Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Causality Users Category:Abstract Characters Category:Heat Users Category:Healing Users Category:Body Users Category:Bone Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Holy Users Category:Ice Users Category:Magic Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Density Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Fear Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Berserkers Category:Omniscient Characters Category:Age Users Category:Rage Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Physics Users Category:Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Chi Users Category:Weather Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Solar Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Hair Users Category:Aura Users Category:Magma Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Law Users Category:Illusionists Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Dream Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Beyond Dimensional Characters Category:BFR Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Tier 1 Category:VelvetAngelzz's Pages Category:Authors